Scream remke
by DarklordRhino84
Summary: Scream Remke


jessie cave as Sidney

A brother and sister named Jonathan Barker and Sadie Barker are at their home watching a "The Hills Run Red" while their parents are out shopping. Jonathan hears a noise he goes to investigate and is grabbed by a man wearing a black suit and a white mask shapped like a ghost. When he doesn't come back Sadie recives a call from the man. He calls himself Ghostface (he is wearing a voice-changing box to make himself sound scary) and tells her she must answer a horror movie trivia for Jonathan's life. When Sadie thinks it's a prank by Jonathan, she looks out a window to see her brother tied up on a tree and plays along. When Ghostface asks what weapon Micheal Myers uses she replies "who?" (having never heard of him). Ghostface then tells her that was the wrong answer and should also consider watching the halloween series if she gets out alive. He then stabs Jonathan to death, horrifying Sadie. Ghostface then gives her a question for her own life and asks what weapon does Jason Voorhees use she replies that she has only watched the first Friday the 13th film thererfore never seeing Jason in action. Ghostface then calls her a "dumbass" and jumps out of a closet to attack. She throws several bottles at Ghostface and flees. After a prolonged chase, he stabs Sadie, pins her down and takes off his mask. Sadie regonizes who it is but does not say Ghostface's idenity as he hangs her on a tree. Just then Jonathan and Sadie's parents come home and see that bodies of their children and a sign that says "this is only the beginning".

The scene switches to a girl named Sidney Prescott and we learn that her mother Mauren Prescott was raped and murdered exactly one year ago on this very day. A man named Cotton Weary was blamed for it but has denied accusations so far saying there is no reason why he would do it, his trial is still going on today. Her father, Neil Prescott has also gone missing for two days, nobody knows where he is. That same night she recieves a call from the same killer that killed the Barkers (Jonathan and Sadie). He reveals that she is the primary target in the killings and explains that The Barkers were "practice". When asked why he is doing this Ghostface also reveals that he is the one who killed her mother 1 year ago and that she had framed the wrong man. Ghostface then bursts through the door and attacks. She knocks him down with a vase and manages to call the police behind a locked door. As she finishes Ghostface vows this is not over and he will be back. Afterwards, just as the police arrive, Sidney's girlfriend, Billy Loomis arrives and finds her in a state of shock. A cell phone then falls out of his pocket (which has a hole in it) and Sidney accuses him of the killer. Billy thinks she is joking and tells her to go get the police while he looks to see if the killer is still around. Sidney then meets Dewey Riley, the shreiff's deputy and tells him to arrest Billy. He realizes she is not joking and swears he is not the killer noting he would have no reason to kill Sidney or anyone else. He is taken to the police station for questioning and Sidney goes to stay at Dewey's house. Dewey introduces Sidney to Tatum Riley, his sister and also his brother Donovan Riley and they get along very nice. A phone rings and Sidney answers it, Ghostface reveals that Billy was not the killer and he laughs for her making the wrong decision. She demands to know who he is and he only replies that she will know soon enough. After thinking about her situaton, she goes to see a friend called Randy Meeks, who is an expert on horror films.

On the way there she is interviewed by a reporter named Gale Weathers who asks her about the murders. She then accidently insults Sidney by asking her how it feels to have frame the wrong man. Gale gets a punch in the face from Sidney as a result and meets up with Randy. She also meets Stu Mancher who has also studied horror films and is Randy's "apprentice". Randy gives Sidney 3 main rules of horror films: 1. Do not hide or panic, the killer is most likely to find you, 2. do NOT have sex, that results in the killer popping up, 3. NEVER EVER assume the killer is dead, he will likely pop up for a final scare. Randy then points out that anyone could be the killer accept the victims and indirectly accuses Stu. Stu is offended by this and leaves stating he will be back tommorrow for horror film training, if he is not dead by then. Billy then arrives and calms Stu down and goes back saying that he has a plan to catch the killer. He points out the Sidney is the main target of the killer and that he could attack at any time. Stu, Randy and Billy are having a party at Billy's house since school is closed due to the murders and invite Sidney to come. The killer would be severly outnumbered if he tried to attack Sidney and would be subdued if enough effort was made. Sidney accepts the plan and agree to meet at the party next week. A day before the party however the principal of the high school, Arthur Himbry hears a noise outside and takes Fred the Janitor to help him. They search through several different areas and find nothing, they soon shrug it off until Ghostface comes in and slits Fred's throat, killing him. Terrified, Himbry flees and is cornered in a closet where is stabbed to death in the stomach and chest. At the night of the party Randy, Stu, Billy, Sidney, Donovan, Tatum, Dewey, Gale and Kenny the cameraman are all there with several other people. Billy assures Sidney that they are prepared for the killer and agree to have sex in Billy's room after he gets some water. Randy is unware of this and most of the guests watch Friday the 13th part 3 on the TV. Stu goes outside to keep a lookout for Ghostface

Tatum goes downstairs to get some bear when she runs into Ghostface who has snuck in the party. Tatum thinks it is a joke but realizes that this is the actual killer when she is stabbed in the arm. Tatum throws beer at Ghostface, stunning him and she tries to use a doggie door to escape. She is stuck on the doggie door however and he turns the door on and sends her to the top. Ghostface laughs as Tatum dies by having her neck snapped as she screams when she reaches the top. Dewey and Donovan then notice that Tatum is missing and they go to find her. When they see her body, Ghostface appears and runs at them. Dewey takes out his gun, but it is jammed and they flee. They soon see that the killer is not chasing them and they go to evacuate the party. Most of the guests have already left however when they hear news of the prinicpal's death and they go to see his body. Ghostface goes to Sidney's room and finds Billy returning with the water and kissing Sidney. Ghostface then bursts in and shoots Billy multiple times through the chest. Terrified, Sidney is forced to jump out of a window to escape when she is cornered in the attic. Ghostface now turns his attention to Donovan and Dewey who are getting Randy. He is unable to hear them due to having headphones on. Ghostface stabs Dewey twice in the back and Randy notices this. A horrified Donovan and Randy manage to flee in seperate directions and confuse Ghostface on who to chase. Meanwhile Sidney is fleeing toward Kenny the cameraman's van and Gale is now aware of the murders and is trying to leave in her car. She then spots Neil Prescott's car and she realizes it is very likely he is the killer. While she is driving she swerves to a tree to avoid hitting Sidney, knocking Gale unconsious. Sidney meets Kenny and he is now aware what is happening, he checks to see if Ghostface is still there. As soon as he does, his head is stabbed and Sidney locks all the doors. Knowing it is useless to try to get in the car as the windows are bulletproof he goes back inside the house. Sidney gets out and finds Donovan. They see a gun next the Dewey's body and Sidney then takes it and unjams it. She is about to go inside to find and shoot the killer when Randy and Stu arrive. She points the gun at both of them since they are the only two people in the area meaning one of them is the killing.

Randy and Stu both blame each other. Randy argues that Stu has never been attacked by the killer and that he has. Sidney did not see the attack involving Randy and Donovan suggests Stu is the likely culprit. Stu cries and begs her to not shoot him and Sidney can not decide which one is the killer. She and Donovan lock them both outside, not knowing who to trust. Donovan then sees that Billy is bleeding but still alive somehow. Billy then takes the gun and opens the door outside. Randy runs in and tells them that Stu has gone crazy meaning he must be the killer. Billy replies "we're all pretty crazy these days" and shoots Randy. A shocked Donovan asks Billy why he just did that, Billy then reveals that the blood is only corn syrup and is wearing a bulletproof vest. Sidney and Donovan then see Stu coming in and they inform him of Billy's actions. Stu replies pulls out Ghostface's voice changing box and replies "What's wrong? surpised?... scared?" . Donovan and Sidney then realize the truth: there has always been two killers and Billy and Stu are the culprits. Billy explains that Sidney's mother had an affair with his mother and it resulted in his family breaking up. This turned him into a murderer and took revenge on the Prescotts, he also never really loved Sidney and only became her boyfriend to win her trust. They also confirm they are the ones who murdered Sidney's mother and also mention Billy killed Fred and Arthur for recently giving him detention and Stu needed The Barkers for practice. Stu then reveals Neil Prescott tied up on a chair and explain that they kidnapped him on the day he disappeared and used his cellphone and car to frame him for the killings. Stu prepares to shoot him in the head to make it look like that he commited the murders himself and commited suicide. Before he does, Billy stabs him in the shoulder to make it look like they are the heroes with wounds from Neil. Stu is angered at Billy wounding him before he was ready and stabs him in a shoulder and his stomach. Billy is about to lash back at Stu when Gale comes in with a gun and confronts the killers. Her gun however has no bullets in it and they knock out Gale by slamming her against a pillar. While this was happening however, Donovan and Sidney ran away and Stu discovers this. Donovan and Sidney call them on a phone and taunt them about their failure as they have already called the police and explained everything. Billy tears up several pillows and hits Stu with a phone in anger and as he tells Billy he plans to tell the police that his motive for helping Billy was pear pressure and is far too sensitive.

Donovan accidently steps into view of Billy and he charges at him. Sidney is now wearing the Ghostface outfit and stabs Billy with the umbrella, killing him. Stu notices this and attacks Sidney, Donovan attempts to help Sidney only to tripped repeatingly by Stu. Stu begins to Strangle Sidney and he tells her he always had a thing for her. She then bites his hand and replies "in your dreams", she then drops the TV on his head (which is now on the part where Chris Higgins seemingly kills Jason), electrocuting him to death. Randy is revealed to still be alive and tells Donovan he is very happy to be a virgin. Randy is punched in the face and Donovan is stabbed with the unbrella by a still alive Billy who catches them by surprise. Billy knocks Sidney to the ground and begins to strangle her and raises his knife to finish her off. Gale then awakens, grabs Dewey's gun (the one that shot Randy) and shoots Billy in the chest. The 4 survivors gaze upon Billy as he dies, as they walk away Randy remembers that the killer always comes back for a final scare. Billy's body is gone and Sidney remembers he is wearing a bulletproof vest, so shooting him in the chest is useless. Billy pops up and stabs both Donovan (for the second time) and Gale, causing her to drop the gun. Sidney attempts to punch him, he dodges and smashes a chair on her. Randy manages to grab Gale's gun before Billy can and shoots him in the head, finally killing Billy. Sidney then remembers Neil is tied up and frees him he tells Sidney that they are pretty lucky to be alive and asks if anyone else is still alive. Dewey then starts to move and speak and he is revealed is still be alive much to Donovan's relief. He, Dewey and Gale are rushed to the hospital in an amublance and the police arrive. They are confident that they should be able to survive their wounds and that they will be getting medical attention. Gale then makes a report on the scene with the murders finally over as the film ends.


End file.
